Confessions of Mr Brightside
by AsterixCat
Summary: How will Ren take the news that Kyoko and Shou are back together and will it encourage him to tell the girl he loves his feelings? Has Shou really changed for the better? Please read and review! My first fanfic. AWhat started as a oneshot songfic based on Mr Brightside by The Killers with added extra now! Trigger Warning: sexual assualt
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, just something to consider when you are reviewing. All constructive criticism will be taken gratefully. I may continue this, but it's fine as it is really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any copyright of Mr Brightside by The Killers. If I did own Skip Beat, things would be very different and it would probably lose a lot of readers.

Song: The Killers - Mr Brightside

"Ren?" Yashiro knocked on the door in the vain hope that someone would answer today. He wished that his client would recover from his "illness" soon, as the press were starting to get hungry for the reason the great Tsuruga Ren had suddenly become housebound and dodging the reporters on the way up to the man's apartment was becoming somewhat of a challenge. He tried again, "Ren! Ren please! Let me in so I can help you!" The only response he got was the music emerging from the flat became louder to drown out his hammering. Snatches of the lyrics could be heard over the desperate manager's calls.

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine,  
__gotta, gotta be down because I want it all._

Ren tried to let himself get lost in the words in an attempt to forget his life, but his life was not so easily forgotten.

_It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this?  
__It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss!_

How did it end up like this? Only days ago it seemed they were clicking, they were friends but at least there was the possibility of something more. Now he was trapped in an abyss of despair, with little chance of escape. What had made him do it? Passion? Desperation? Sheer stupidity? Whatever it was there was almost no way she would come back; she was with _him _now. He could still see the shocked and angry expression on her face as she escaped from his sight, out the door.

_Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab,  
__while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag.  
__Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick,  
__and it's all in my head but she's touching his...  
__Chest now, he takes off her dress now.  
__Let me go..._

An uncontrollable rage filled his soul as the words stirred up images in his head. Her small body reaching up to run her delicate hands in his blonde hair. Ren tried to block the cursed vision from his eyes but it was no use. He is dipping his head to brush his lips against hers and Ren watches in horror as she is melting into his embrace with a contented sigh. Hands over his eyes Ren swings his head back and forth like an enraged cobra, in an attempt to shake the self inflicted torture from his brain.

_And I just can't look. It's killing me,  
__and taking control._

**Flashback**

**"WHY?" A large pair of hands slammed into his coffee table. His thoughts blazed with a jealous fire. Why him? I am always there for you! I am always helping you! I didn't use you like him! The inner Kuon fought for release from his polite prison.**

**She looked at his incandescent form and sighed "Because, Tsuruga-san, he is my first love and he wants me back. I like him."**

**"But Mogami-san, what about the way he treated you! Like a servant girl!"**

**"He's changed. I appreciate Tsuruga-san looking out for me, but I don't understand why you are so concerned. I am only your kohai, it's not like you're in love with me," she said jokingly, an innocent smile on her face.**

**Her words cut like a blade, deep into his chest and he could swear for a moment his heart stopped beating.**

**Kneeling in front of her on the sofa and he reached up to hold her tiny hands in his, while his emotions fought a complicated battle which he had never had to fight before.**

**Something snapped within Ren and amidst the battle his gentlemanly facade shattered. He bowed his head and Kyoko struggled to hear his words.**

**"What if I did?"**

**"Tsuruga-san?"**

**"What if I told you I loved you, Kyoko? Would you leave him? For me?" His mask gone, his eyes, full of emotion, met hers and she stared for a moment before turning away. She gently removed her hands from his and her face held no expression; she was clearly in a state of shock. The silence was unbearable, as Ren tried to read her reaction.**

**She came to a conclusion. Suddenly she stood up, fury filling her golden eyes. "How could you?" she whispered, her hands shaking.**

**"What?"**

**"How could you! I can't believe I was almost sucked in. Beg me not to be with him, yes. Tell me about his faults, fine. But to lie about loving me to persuade me not to see him, unforgivable! You could never be in love with me!"**

**"Kyoko...? I..."**

**"It's men like you that make me sick" Her eyes filling with tears at the memories of her past and he longed to reach out and hold her. "To lie about something as strong as love for your own personal gain, even if you think it may help me, is what angers me the most!"**

**"Please..."**

**"Goodnight Tsuruga-san. I shall not be bothering you any more, I have Shou now."**

That was how she left him, over a week ago. Rejected, depressed and alone. He wondered what she was thinking, if she felt the same way. But of course not, she had Shou now, after all.

_Jealousy. Turning saints into the sea.  
__Turning through sick lullabies  
__Choking on your alibis._

He thought back to their meeting. He had been so annoyed, annoyed by this little girl who came into his work, one of the few things he enjoyed in life, with no experience and a very poor motive. Revenge. Never did he think he would end up like this, slumped against the wall with no intention of moving, because what was the point. It was not a life without her. He reached for his glass, to try and drown his sorrows.

_But it's just the price I pay.  
__Destiny is calling me.  
__Open up my eager eyes,  
__Cause I'm Mr Brightside._

That's right. He was Mr Brightside, the man with the glorious fake smile, which only she could see through. She always saw past the shell, saw the real him, Kuon, who he had managed to keep hidden for so long. Could he tell her? Tell her about their secret past that not even she knew of. No, that was the alcohol talking; he could never reveal his true self. Besides confessions had already got him into enough trouble with her.

He was awakened from his miserable daydreams by the sound of his phone. He swore that if that was his manager there would be very little to stop him from killing the little man along with himself. However as it went to voicemail, hearing the identity of the caller, he leapt up so fast that the world spun and the drink he had consumed threatened to make a re-appearance.

But it was her voice. Her. Kyoko. Calling him. 'WELL PICK IT UP THEN!' his brain screamed at him. After fumbling around with the phone for a moment he managed to flip open the little beacon of hope.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Ah... Um, Ren-san." Ren-san? Well he wasn't complaining.

"Yes, Kyoko."

"I'm sorry." He could hear her sobbing down the phone. What time was it? Checking his watch he saw it was almost 1.00 am. He panicked as multiple images of the horrors that could have caused her to call him like this flashed through his mind

"Kyoko? Are you alright?".

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ren-san, I should have listened to you! He... he.."

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm coming. Where are you?" He said gently. As she calmed down and told him her location, Ren's heart was fit to burst. He was overcome by so many emotions at once; relief, anger at that blonde-haired demon and an uncontrollable feeling of happiness. Yes, he may not have her or be able to love her how he wanted, but once again her heart was open for him to fill. In his euphoric state as he walked out the door, he could be heard humming...

_But it's just the price I pay.  
__Destiny is calling me.  
__Open up my eager eyes,  
__Cause I'm Mr Brightside._

Author's Comment: Well i hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It has NOT been a good week for writing a prequel let me tell you. But here it is. More by popular demand. I hope it's not too bad. Yeah there will be chapter 3, but thanks to exams that may take a while. Check profile for updates. This chapter hasn't really got a song with it but if you want one try Thinking of You by Katy Perry.

Enjoy!

She stormed into her new flat fighting back her angry tears. Having bought the place to be closer to her boyfriend she found Shou was currently flopped on her sofa, lazily flicking through the TV channels. 'Why had she got back together with him?' Tsuruga-san had asked and she wondered if even she knew really. She told herself she missed the comfort and security of having a loyal man and he was the only thing close to boyfriend she'd had. And it had been easy.

She'd been seeing more of him on her various jobs and, as time went by, hadn't exactly forgiven him, just got tired of hating him. They had exchanged words on these occasions and she had remembered how easy it was to talk to him. He knew everything, understood her personality and brought the comforts of old; the comforts of home. Aside from Corn, of course, he'd been her one shoulder to cry on in the harsh world of her childhood. So when he'd asked if she would consider becoming his girlfriend again and promised this time he would treat her right and love her in return, she had said yes.

However, now, looking at him sprawled in his usual lazy position, she rethought her decision. Would she become his maid again? Just for something solid and stable in her crazy new life? No she needed this, after all, a girl can only be alone for so long before her heart, no matter how mangled, craved more than the love of friends.

So she was happy in herself and what more could you ask for in this line of work.

"Where have you been?" The question came from the sofa.

"I went to tell Tsuruga-san about us" she replied, still moody from the encounter.

"Why does that idiot have to know about us? It's none of his business!" Shou was not in one his better moods but neither was Kyoko. She'd done too much explaining to angry men tonight.

"Because," she said, calmly, trying to rein back her demons "I thought, him being my friend, even him being my senpai, he would like to know that I had found someone and that I was happy. But he didn't take it well"

"Huh! Baka!" Shou snorted then directed his attention back to the TV.

She thought about Tsuruga-san's blatant lie about loving her. She had nearly believed him. The look in his eyes had been deep and full of emotion and she thought if you looked deep enough you could see his love sick heart beating. Then she remembered who he was. Japan's Number One Actor-The Co-star Killer, and if he was that he could also probably be Japan's Number One Liar. Plus with his mesmerising features why would he love her, a boring, and slightly demented, country girl. She just didn't think he'd use his gift in such appalling ways.

Later that night after a heated discussion about how she had to be up early in the morning and how he definitely could not stay over, Kyoko walked Shou to door.

"See you tomorrow," she said with her hand raised to the lock to let him out. To her surprise, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, securing his arms round her waist. She was used to this, his last moment of attention seeking before he left every night so she settled into the kiss.

She found herself thinking 'I wonder if Tsuruga-san would've gone this far to prove his love. How would that have felt? His lips on mine' No! Why was she thinking these things? Tsuruga-san didn't love her. But still the thoughts continued. 'Would it have been like this? As cold and as emotionless?' And although she was wrapped in the blonde man's embrace, in her mind, a completely different pair of arms held her. When the kiss broke, she did not look up into the green eyes she was expecting, she saw only those brown pools, filled with love and adoration for her. And she did not reach up and tuck a strand of bleach blonde hair behind her lover's ear but instead a lock of dark brown. "Ren..." she mumbled, "Why?"

She was quite literally shaken back to reality.  
"What?" Shou was holding her at arm's length and staring at her face. "What did you say?" Staring into his face she recollected her whereabouts and blushed at the thoughts in her head.  
"What?" she answered innocently.

"You said his name! HIM! Tsuruga Ren! Do you love him or something?" She gaped at him. He was furious. "You're MINE! I was with you first! I have you now! He can't have you!"

"Shou? Wait! No! I don't love him!" she protested but if she didn't love him why had she had those thoughts? Why had she been so disappointed when she realized they weren't real? "I..I love you, Shou." Why did those words sound so false? Was anything she thought real?

"Huh. See ya, Kyoko." He released her and walked for the door, leaving her standing there as her world crumbled around her. He looked back, as if expecting her to beg him not leave like she used to but she just stood and stared at whatever horrors her mind had conjured up. He snorted and slammed the door shut behind him.

That night her dreams were haunted by both Ren and Shou. Ren was smiling and calling out to her in his harmonious voice. "Kyoko, come to me. I love you. Come, let's go."  
Shou's face was hideously contorted with rage.  
"YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE MINE!" He kept screaming it at her, like a child having a tantrum.

He was being driven insane by jealousy. And she tried to run to Tsuruga-san's open arms, to be cradled and loved, but Shou's claw like hand gripped her arm unbearably tight.

"Why, Kyoko? Why do you ignore me?" Ren's eyes became sullen and barren, and he turned and walked away shaking his head. "Goodbye Mogami-san"

"NO! Tsuruga-san! COME BACK! REN!" she screamed his name as Demon Shou's grasp, now round her chest, became ever tighter, squeezing the breath out of her.

"YES. MINE. MINE NOW. YOU'RE MINE!"

"RENNNNN!"

She woke up in a cold sweat, confused, scared and alone. Her life officially didn't make sense anymore. She fell back into a tortured sleep.

During the next week she tried to behave normally, but she was struggling to cope with the doubts in her mind. Did she love Shou? Did she..._love_...Ren? This internal debate even resulted in her getting several NG's in her job. Feeling guilty after her dream she called Shou in the morning to apologize and deny her love for her co-star. But she couldn't stop the dreams. They varied; in some of them Ren was a scheming cheat who wanted to steal her from her true love with lies and she would cling to Shou for dear life. In others she was being held captive by Shou, being used and tortured but Ren would come save her and she would feel overwhelmed by happiness. She started thinking of him less as her respected senpai and more as the gorgeous and talented man he was, more often than not these thoughts invaded when she was with Shou. While satisfying his demanding needs for love and adoration she caught herself fantasizing about stroking Ren's strong arms and running her hands over his muscular chest, caressing his beautiful face and gazing into his soft eyes and kissing his tender lips. On top of this it always confused her when she came back to reality and felt so disappointed by the man in front of her. Noticing this, Shou became more and more demanding and bad-tempered every time he saw her disappear to where, in her heart, she wanted to be. Kyoko, mindful of this gave him all the attention she could spare and tried to refrain from calling out other people's names when she was with him.

"Kyoko..." Shou growled.

"Mmm..." She had just been having a particularly delicious daydream about her beloved senpai. Her brain was trying to tell her something important however 'No, no! You're with Shou! Shou! He's the one your with!' 

'Oh yeah' she thought. She looked up at him and was shocked."What is it? Are you okay?" His head was bent and his body shaking, fists clenching and unclenching. "Shou?"

"You...you...BITCH!"

"Excuse me?"

"Is this what Tokyo has done to you? Is this what _**he **_has done to you? You used to fawn over me! I used to be your world! What has happened to you!"

"You only used me as a housemaid! You dumped me! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED, SHOUTARO!

"WHEN I WENT BACK OUT WITH YOU I THOUGHT I'D STOLEN YOUR HEART BACK FROM THAT MAN! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE OBSESSED WITH ME AGAIN!"

"SO WHAT? THIS WAS JUST SOMETHING TO BOOST YOUR EGO! I WAS IN THIS FOR REAL!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" He grabbed her wrist and flung her on the floor. His face now resembled the monster from her nightmare. Gripping her blouse and he ripped it open and growled. Terrified, she sat up and tried to scramble backwards from the deranged man in front of her. Snarling like a wild animal, he came down to her face and seized a handful of her hair, grinning as she cried out when he pulled her head back. He ran his tongue up her throat causing her to squeak. She was trembling with fear. Kissing her earlobe he whispered "Try to think about that bastard now. I'll **dominate** your mind." And he bit down on her ear, hard. She screamed and tried to push him away but he had trapped her under his body.

"REN! REN, HELP!" She screamed but no saviour came.

"Now, now sweet Kyoko. That's not my name is it? Say it. Scream my name. _**Say it."**_

"Shou... Shou" She sobbed "Please stop. Please. I love you!" Her nightmare was quickly becoming a reality.

"Kyoko..." He held her down between his knees and looked down at her, sneering. "It's naughty to tell lies." He smacked her across the face. She screamed again but he silenced it with a kiss. His hand held her throat as he continued to lick and bite down her body.

"Shou...Please. No! REN! HELP!" This angered him more and he gripped her already bruised arms harder and kissed her again, biting her lip. Blood poured into her mouth and she gagged at the taste. The reality of the situation hit her. This wasn't one of her fairytales. The prince didn't come and rescue the princess in the real world. She had to escape.

Her eyes found the door; she just had to wait for the moment. 'Screw that' she thought. She brought her knee sharply upward and knew she'd hit her goal when Shou yelled and folded in half. She tried to get away but as she was running towards freedom he grabbed her foot and she came crashing back down to the floor. Reaching for anything her hand found something strong and metal. She grabbed it and hit her crazed boyfriend over the head with it. The lamp smashed to pieces and she didn't waste time finding out if it had succeeded. She sprinted to the door and wrenched it open. She didn't stop running until her feet felt the cool touch of concrete and still she kept running. Once she stopped she was relieved to find that her phone was still in her jeans pocket. Shaking she called the only man she wanted to speak to right now. As the dial tone wrung in her ears she sank to the pavement and prayed to hear his voice on the other end.

Authors Comment: Please Review. I love it! Gives me great encouragement! THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive me for being late! I had a lot of work and a nasty case of writers block. But I SMASHED that wall down. So here it is. I'm thinking the next chapter might be the last but I'll see how it goes. I've already got ideas for other stories though so, Watch this space! Enjoy this chapter and please review! If you want a song try Glitter in the Air by Pink.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip. If I did own Skip Beat, things would be very different and it would probably lose a lot of readers.

There was no denying that hearing her tearful voice over the phone had angered him, but it was nothing compared to what the sight of her curled up on the pavement made him feel. That jerk would pay; he would make sure of that. The car had barely stopped before he rushed over to the dangerously weak little girl. He resisted the urge to crush her to his chest and never let go and instead reached out to stroke her hair. Flinching away from his touch she whimpered and pressed herself into the concrete further. What had that bastard done to her?

"Kyoko," He said quietly "Kyoko, it's me."

Her pitiful little voice was less than a whisper, "Ren?"

"That's right. Come on. Let's get you off the street." Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms and held her close to his chest. She was shivering and sparkling, silent tears ran down her face and dripped off her chin. It broke Ren's heart to see her this way, broken and helpless. Burying her face into his shirt she clung to him as he cradled her in his strong arms. Gently, he placed her in the car and she gasped from the loss of heat. Looking at her for the first time another wave of soul crushing sadness hit him. She had the start of a black eye coming up on her usually perfect face. Her ripped-open blouse showed there were red and purple marks from his teeth all the way down from her neck to her waist and there were large hand shaped bruises on her throat and arms. The way she winced when her head was touched also suggested bruising under her hair. It took all the self control in the world to stop him from tracking down Fuwa and beating him to death. No, right now he needed to be there for Kyoko. He was only sorry he couldn't have been there for her before.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked, looking over at her, conscious of her injuries. She shook her head.

"Do you want to go to the police?" This resulted in violent head shaking and another wince. "Careful," he said "Even if you don't get treatment you're still hurt."

"You will tell me what happened though." That wasn't a question. He looked over again to find her resting her head against the window staring blankly at the rushing scenery. That's right she _would_ tell him what happened and then he would have his revenge.

When they finally pulled into the garage below his apartment, she tried to get out the car herself but he dashed over and picked her up again. Unexpectedly there was no complaint; she only snuggled into his warmth. She only got down when they got to the door. Ren rushed off to get her a glass of water and the first aid kit. Handing her the glass of water he noticed she was looking down and blushing furiously. He followed her gaze and looked up again quickly. She was still only wearing her jeans and ruined shirt, leaving her chest exposed completely. Even her bra he noticed was only staying up because she was holding it there. He tried not to think about what he had seen and quickly went to get her some of his clothes.

"Why don't you go take a shower and change?" He asked her softly handing her the clothes and first aid kit and taking the now empty glass. "Treat all the injuries you can." He swallowed thinking about the location some of the marks. And as she turned around and he imagined the further handprints down her thighs his temper rose again. Not only had that man had the chance to touch her intimately but he had abused it. A girl as beautiful as Kyoko should be caressed not crushed. Stroked not struck. He would pay.

Ren sat on the floor next to the door and put his hands over his face. How could he have let this happen to her? He knew that Shou was a no good piece of trash but still he let her run back to him. But then she would've hated him for stopping her from pursuing want she wanted. Nothing was paramount to her safety however. He would rather have her hate him forever than know that she was being hurt. Hearing the water stop he stood up and was standing by the door when she emerged from the bathroom, holding an ice pack. He'd carefully wrapped it in a thin towel so it wouldn't be too cold for her delicate face.

"Here," he said lightly pressing it to her bruised eye. Even when she took it off him he let his hand slowly linger by her face, stroking her hair a bit.

"Thank you," she mumbled another blush spreading across her cheeks.

He caught himself and coughed, turning his head away from her face only to see how good she looked in his clothes. The oversized t-shirt impossibly made her seem even cuter. He abruptly looked up again before his subconscious led him places his mind told him were wildly inappropriate. A muffled sob caused him to snap his head back again. Kyoko was bent over in a bow and Ren could see the tears falling onto the carpet. "I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san. I don't deserve your kindness. I should go. I.."

"No!" He couldn't stop himself from shouting. "I mean, no you can't. Your hurt and you haven't told me what happened."

"But I don't deserve... After what I did...I couldn't..." She seemed to fighting back even more tears and the look of terror on her face scared him to his very core.

"Kyoko, What did he do?" Ren's voice was deadly soft and left no room for argument.

They sat on the sofa; close together but miles apart. Fixing her with a politely demanding gaze he listened to her story. He noticed how she skipped over how she and Shou had started arguing and what they had been arguing about, which annoyed him a little. However when it got to the point where Shou threw her on the floor he clenched his fist so hard his nails broke his skin but his rage wiped out all sense of pain. The story continued and the fire burned even more fiercely.

"And he licked me and bit me and I screamed and screamed at him to stop but he wouldn't..." Fresh sobs came and the little drops left tracks over the bruises that stained her face. He pulled her over into a soft warm embrace. Wrapping her arms around him she whimpered and wailed into his body and he tried to absorb her sadness; tried to take it as his own like the stone he'd given her so long ago. She sat in his lap and he rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and back. It crushed him he could do nothing to save her from the torment of this. No amount of hate could free her from this, only love. He had to know once and for all if he was to help her though.

Ever so gently he tipped her head up with his hand. "Kyoko, did he rape you?" His head pounded with the onslaught of emotions. Fury, fear and heartbreak for the girl sat before him. The tension was killing him; she rested her head against his chest again. "No." She said quietly. "No he didn't." The look on her face showed she expected rejection, expected to be shoved from his arms and kicked onto the street. Sighing with relief, he held her tighter and rested his head on hers. "Thank god." Honestly, he didn't know what he would've done if he had. "So how did you get away?"

"I hit him. With a lamp." In the depths of their despair just a flicker of a smirk could be seen on both their faces. "Good." he felt he could at least say that.

"I wonder how he is." Ren looked at her incredulously.

"Kyoko..."

"No, no. I don't care if he's in pain or not. It's just I hit him over the head and the glass shattered everywhere." Her face became clouded with worry. "If he is pretty badly hurt he'll come for me and... Oh!" Ren had grabbed her shoulders and crushed him to her knocking the wind out of her. "Just let him try."

And that's how they stayed. Time passed but the ticking seconds and minutes didn't affect them. Wrapped in each other's touch, the picture looked complete. The missing piece to the puzzle had been found and Ren wondered if it would ever get better than this. She would probably leave him after this and he was wrong for taking advantage of the situation but seeing her like this had smashed the dam he'd built in his mind. As an actor he'd been a fool to underestimate the power of this emotion called love. There were so many roles he felt now he could go back on and say 'No I got it all wrong.' His Katsuki was the only one based on his love for Kyoko, his one true love. He could see why the president had created the Love Me section. No person should live their life not experiencing this emotion. Her breathing had slowed and she finally looked peaceful in her sleep. He would love to just sit here and hold her but there was something that had to be done first.

Shou was standing in the alleyway by his building, leaning against the wall, tendrils of smoke curling round his head. "It'll stunt your growth y'know." The voice came from the shadows soon followed by its owner. Shou leapt to attention, the fag nearly falling from his fingers. "You can't tell me what to do," he said trying to regain his cool but failing with a little childish break in voice. Ren's face came into the light, the false gentleman smile on his lips. "I know just some friendly advice from a fellow star." Shou glared at him and took another drag. When the smoke cleared Ren could see blood mixed with his blonde hair and a small mark on the side of the boy's head and silently praised Kyoko. "So, you come to beat me up?" He was trying to sound calm but the fear resonated in his voice. "No. I can see Kyoko did a good enough job and I would like to keep my slate clean." In truth, Ren knew his slate was probably anything but clean but he didn't know that. The smile vanished and was replaced only by the demon lord's glare. "Some more _advice_ for you. Should you touch Kyoko again I will personally make sure you suffer and I'm nowhere near as kind as she is." He turned and began to walk away "You think about it."

"I'll go to the police. She hit me." Ren turned again, this rat was starting to annoy him.

"You wouldn't stand a chance. You're guilty of attempted rape and that was self defence on her part. Plus my lawyers are very good. You'd gain more by keeping quiet."

Shou had obviously noticed that no immediate danger would befall him and smirked thinking he had won. "Yeah well she deserved it the little bitch." Ren spun round, a fire blazed in his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Oh I wish you could have seen it." Shou grinned at this new reaction "The way she screamed your name for help and the look on her face when she realised you weren't coming. You let her down." Ren entire body was shaking but he focused on putting one foot in front of the other. "Her little face as she begged me to stop telling me she loved me over and over. You could _taste_ the delicious fear on her skin. How could you like such a..." Ren's fist hit him so hard he was knocked to the floor.

"You thank your lucky stars I'm feeling generous." Ren spat at him. "Cause you could be _dead_ right now." Ren stood on the hand holding the cigarette, putting it out. "You remember that." Without giving the petrified boy another look he turned and walked back to his future - Back to Kyoko.

Authors Comment: I DO NOT PROMOTE SMOKING! It seemed to me like Shou would smoke so I put it in anyway. I don't know about the law in Japan but assume it's like everywhere else concerning Sexual Assault. Please check my profile for more updates. Thank you so much for all the favourites I have received. Thank you thank you thank you! Please keep reviewing with anything you would like to say. THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's late again. I'm starting to sound like a broken record with all this apologising! But you know how it is with exams and the like. I figured that you would rather have a good quality story late than a rubbish story quickly. I would also like to clarify that when I wrote Fag in the last chapter I meant it as in British slang for cigarette. Only after I wrote it did a kind friend remind me of it's American meaning. I meant cigarette. Clear. Good. On with the chapter then! **

**WARNING- There are some saucy bits up ahead which some people may not want to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat. Mkay?**

Kyoko sat up. With a flash of pain she collapsed back down again. Every muscle in her body screamed in time to a pounding headache. Bleary eyed, she looked around, absorbing the shape of her surroundings. This room looked vaguely familiar. Strange, even though she had no idea where she was this place made her feel happy. She felt safe, as if nothing would ever hurt her here; like she was tucked away in a trusted environment. Comfortable that she was out of harm's way, she nestled into the sheets of the giant bed. Breathing in deeply, she sighed. A gorgeous perfume flooded her senses and she felt she also knew it from somewhere. Her sleepy brain squeaked into action, placing the pieces together and came up with only one conclusion which shone out of the fog illuminated by hundreds of flashing warning lights.

"Ehhhhhhh!"

"Kyoko?" Ren's panicked heart slowed upon seeing no crazed ex-boyfriends wielding a bloody knife. Before he'd left last night he'd realised that the spare bed wasn't made up and he hadn't been in any frame of mind to do it. So he had put her in the king sized bed and slept on the sofa, although not a lot of actual sleeping went on. After the previous night's drama his dreams had been haunted by the image of a blonde haired murderer holding Kyoko's limp body, laughing evilly at him. But when he saw her now he couldn't help but laugh. She was pressed to the wall, hyperventilating, staring at the bed like it was an unexploded bomb.

Startled by the sudden burst of laughter from the door, she looked over to see the tall man against the wall trying to suppress his amusement. He looked so handsome with his dark hair flopping over his eyes, which when he opened them, sparkled with glee. Peeling herself away from the wallpaper she stumbled over to him, a little flustered from his reaction and her heart throbbing awkwardly in her chest. She could feel the blush spreading over her face as his golden smile burned through her hateful shell to her love-starved core.

"I'm sorry." Ren took a deep breath. "Are you ok?"

"Uhh...Yes." Kyoko hauled herself from her reverie. She had to stop doing that. It was just that he left her speechless every time he smiled like that. And this heady aroma was really affecting her mind. She tried to focus on the present and delved into her memories to figure out how she got here. A torrent of emotions overwhelmed her as she recalled the night before. Shou's fingers burning her skin, his tongue, and his teeth, all ripping her soul into pieces. Mentally paralyzed, she folded her arms across her chest. She just wanted to retreat inside herself. She was too ashamed to look Tsuruga-san in the face.

"Kyoko?" he asked her, sounding worried. How could she do this to him? It wasn't his responsibility to help her with anything. She was just his dumb kohai who'd got into trouble. She should leave here as soon as possible but why did her mangled heart protest at that idea?

"Kyoko?"

"Yes, sorry. Do you mind if I, uhh, use your shower?"

"Of course not. Go ahead." His face was un-readable and she scampered to the bathroom quickly, fearing the return of the demon lord.

Hearing the slam of the door Ren stood there frozen. So she was still hurting. Even though he had 'had words with' Fuwa, it still angered him that someone had done this to his darling Kyoko. It couldn't have helped that she woke up in his bed and he couldn't blame her for having a fear of men now. She clearly didn't want his help and was still cautious around him. He would have to stay well clear of her in case he should scare her again. It drove him insane that she didn't see him as a potential boyfriend and only as her respected senpai. But he wouldn't force her to love him. He wouldn't sink to that level.

Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was covered in love bites and hand-shaped bruises were emblazoned like horrific tattoos of humiliation on her body. A shining tear ran across her black eye and she let it trickle down her cheek. Choking back the screams, she sat curled up in the shower, rocking backwards and forwards. Hands over her mouth, she let the pounding water force the agony out. Saline tears mingled with hot water in her mouth as she opened it in an unspoken cry for freedom from the torture. Ren. Desperately she wanted to lean on him and be cradled by him like last night but she couldn't do that to him when he was so cold to her. This longing, it had changed so much from what she remembered, she had hardly recognised it. This long forgotten sensation he had revived in her. Finally she knew what this feeling was. "Ren," she mumbled. "I love you. I love you so much."

Time floated about her, confusing her but she knew she would have to get up and face him. Bleary eyed from crying, she went and stood facing the mirror, transfixed by her battered figure. She traced her fingers over the marks on her flesh. How could he love a girl who had another man's handprints on her? Another man's kiss marks? Who was another man's doll and had the scars to prove it? Sighing, she searched the floor for her clothes. She had to leave. If she stayed it would only hurt more, later, when he forced her to leave. Where were her clothes? She was sure she'd put them on the side of the bath when she got in the shower. Noticing something from the corner of her eye, she peered into the tub. "Crap!" Her clothes; the only clothes she had with her, were in the shower, soaking wet. Even her underwear was drenched and dripping. "Oh great! Just great!" Ringing them out, she left them to dry on the towel rail. Now what? There was no way she could stay in here until they dried but to get more clothes she'd have to go out there, and ask him. "Arrgh!" She went into a blind panic flapping the material around, willing it to dry. There was no way she would go out there without clothes on. She already had enough trouble keeping her composure around that man without her being exposing large amounts of her naked flesh to him as well. Ceasing her pointless dithering, Kyoko leaned against the door and sighed. "What would he think?" she muttered placing her palm against the woodwork.

"Are you alright, Kyoko?" Jumping backwards from the door she snatched up a towel and quickly wrapped it round her.

"Yes. Sorry I'll be out in a second."

"Ok then." Panic bubbled in his chest. He didn't know much about girls, in spite of his good looks and charm, but he was sure that to take over an hour in the bathroom was excessive. Plus Kyoko didn't seem like the type to spend ages preening herself in front of the mirror. She was the type to worry and obsess over things though. He only prayed she didn't do anything drastic. Oh my god! This was torture. Why had he left so many sharp and dangerous objects in his bathroom? Razors, scissors, toxic chemicals...

"Kyoko! I'm coming in!"

"Wait! No! Tsuruga-san! I'm out now."

A shy little face poked itself round the door. She didn't look hurt, or upset; more embarrassed than anything. So when she slipped out from behind her wooden shield he had to lock his jaw to stop it from dropping. However he couldn't tear his eyes away from her all the same. Her flame coloured hair was tousled and wet, with little fiery drips of water falling off her fringe and running down her body. A pure white towel was wrapped tightly round her, showing off her curves before running out just above her knee. With an expression of shame framing her face, she tensed and stood cowering, waiting for his speech of disapproval.

Kyoko cautiously raised her head only to be met by the fierce stare of the Emperor of the Night, sauntering over to her. She backed up to the wall, her hands struggling to keep the remaining shred of dignity she had in the form of the towel from falling to the ground along with the rest of her senses. There was just something about the way he looked at her with lust filled orbs from underneath a flow of dark hair that made her common sense and awareness melt in the fire. Her breath became rough and heavy as he slowly reached up and played with a strand of her hair in a childlike manner but the look in his eyes was anything but that of an innocent child. Kyoko tried to speak but her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "Tsuruga-san?"

"What is it Kyoko-_chan_?" His lips were brushing her ear and it reminded her of when she gave him a valentines present but this time she wouldn't get flustered. Deep down she was aware that she actually wanted him to continue – but she couldn't take advantage of his teasing.

"You shouldn't come out wearing so little. I am a man you know." His hand strayed down her neck and drew circles on her collar bone. Damn it. She was a woman too and this was excessive.

"It would be very difficult for me to hold back when you're like this, Kyoko-_chan_." The back of his free hand had started to stroke her hip through the towel. That did it... She couldn't fight it anymore. His taunting and tempting had pushed her over the edge.

She reached up and ran her arms up round his neck, stroking his muscular shoulders. Taking a deep breath of his delicious masculine scent, she curved her face up towards his. "So don't then, _Ren_," she whispered in a sigh against his mouth. "Don't hold back."

With her words, she knocked down all walls of denial and resistance. Dipping his head he kissed along her jaw to just below her ear. She felt him grin against her skin when she gave a little squeak and continued to gently press his lips down her neck. Grasping his hair she groaned and pulled him closer to her. Oh god, she loved him. While he nuzzled and nibbled at her throat, strong hands slipped round her waist and began to tug at the material that was hiding her flesh from him. However, anxiety began to tug at Kyoko's mind. This was too fast. She felt too vulnerable and exposed. This entire scene felt all too familiar. Uneasy, she looked down at the man lavishing his attentions on her. His lips traced over bruises and scars, leaving his mark over the marks made before him. Fingers traced over and pressed into fingerprints left from previous hands. Eyes roamed her flesh in a way very known to her. Now the lust in his eyes frightened her. What was to stop Ren from turning into the beast that Shou had become?

Gazing up at the angel he had secured in his grasp Ren was surprised to see she was staring at him in horror. He'd tried to hold back but when she had uttered the words that he'd wanted to hear for so long, all of his self-control had disappeared. She wanted him. She had not refused him but encouraged him and he had become lost in the moment. So why, when he'd looked up to admire her perfection, had her stare been haunting; Un-seeing but yet all-seeing, looking through him into his very soul. Hadn't she wanted this? What had he done to make her look so frightened? Maybe she was having second thoughts? He should back off, if he was scaring her. But he just couldn't let go of her. Maybe he could reassure her; be selfish and push forward. He was frightened too but he was a man. No time to be cowardly. Seize the day! Seize the moment! Seize the girl of his dreams!

Braving the rising terror in his chest, he matched her empty glare and kissed her...

...Almost.

**Authors note: GASP! Cliff-hanger! Sorry. The good news is that I have already written some of the next chapter and I know where it's going. The bad news is that it will probably take me quite a long time to finish it. Also I promise that the next chapter will be the last. Until next time! Thank you! Please review as they encourage me hugely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Ok. This is not the last chapter. I'll explain at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! See you at the end! **

* * *

Braving the rising terror in his chest, he matched her empty glare and kissed her...

...Almost. Two trembling hands pressed into his chest and pushed him away with an icy stab of rejection to his heart. She wouldn't meet his gaze and looked at the floor instead whispering something, just on the edge of hearing.

"Sorry."

The soft click of the bathroom door was the only thing that could be heard in the silence.  
What had he done? The ache in his chest would not allow him to do anything but stand and stare at the spot where she had just been; His angel, His one and only Kyoko.

Stumbling into the bathroom, Kyoko raged inside her head. She was leaving. How could she have been so foolish? She had got caught up in the glamour and glitz of showbiz and had forgotten the reason she had entered in the first place. Her vow to boycott love had crumpled in seconds. Not only had she fallen in love with Tsuruga-san, she had acted upon it, allowed him to touch her. She had forgotten that love only traps you and allows you to be used as a puppet in your lover's games; holding you in a tight prison only to release you when the strings are cut, dropping you to your slow, soul crushing death. What an idiot she was. She gathered up her still damp clothes and began to put them on, determined that nothing would keep her from fleeing from this place. Another one sided love had almost locked her in another cycle of mindless devotion. Tsuruga-san didn't love her. What would the most popular and handsome man in Japan want with her? He could have any woman. A model, a singer, a proper actress unlike herself. Choking back the tears, her hands shook as she dressed herself. He probably thought she was desperate, a slutty talento. That she would do anything to climb the ladder of stardom. Nothing could stop the fat, mournful drops from spilling out onto her hands. Staring at her palms, her feelings ran amok in her mind, painting the blank, numb canvas of her soul with the vibrant colours of emotion. She wanted to laugh with him, touch him, hug him, and kiss him but it was not possible. Bracing herself for the end to their final encounter, she stepped out into the cold void of heartbreak.

What the hell had he done? He'd sworn to himself that he would never make her look like that. He'd failed. Never mind protecting her from others he'd allowed himself to become the threat. The morals he prided himself on he'd ignored for one selfish chance with her. She had just been sexually assaulted for crying out loud! Ren groaned and put his guilt-heavy head in his hands, slumping against the wall. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! There was no way she would let him back into her life, he would become no more than another celebrity or co-worker to her. It made his heart grow cold to imagine a world where they had never met. He would not be the person he was today. She had added a whole new dimension to his life. Work, sleep, work, sleep - he could not go back to that monochrome existence after she had tainted his desires with her beauty and passion. With a sigh, he brought himself to his feet only to catch Kyoko sneaking out of the door in front of him. As she turned to face him, their eyes met and both hearts skipped a beat.

Forcefully breaking the contact, Kyoko turned to leave.

"Wait!" He knew this was his fault. He knew he should let her go before he hurt her more. But call him selfish and a coward but he couldn't face the pain of having to live without her fire and spark in his life. He just couldn't go on without her anymore, she was too important.

"Don't go."

He looked like he was holding back, forcing himself not to do something. Why must he be this way? So gentle, so kind, so protective.

"It's ok ...Ren." She used his given name tentatively. "You don't have to be nice. I have to leave. I can't do this." I can't force him to love me too she thought to herself.

He knew she was hurting! But didn't she understand the agony she was causing him by removing herself from his life. If she left now she may never return again. For god's sake! He was trying his hardest to not run over to her and steal her away to his bedroom and yet she turned her back on him and went towards the door again!

"Please! No!"

He had blocked her path throwing his arm across the doorway and grabbed her shoulder. She winced with the pain but there was fervour in his chocolate eyes that seemed oblivious to everything but his goal. It was like the emperor's fierce desire but there was a softer pleading tone that made her feel, somewhere, deep down, this was the true Tsuruga Ren. Confused and paralyzed by his fire, she stared deeply into his face. "Ren?" The waves of blazing heated passion crashed down onto her from him. "What is it?"

"Please!" His breathing became heavy as if he was struggling to control his emotions. "I'm begging you don't go!" Desperation radiated from him and he seemed to be unable to say anything else. He resembled a small child being removed from their parent and he reminded her of her when she was young only without the tears. His grip tightened on her shoulder holding her there. "I don't know what I would do without you, Kyoko. Please don't leave me here!" With a sharp movement, she flung his arm away.

"But I have to go! Can't you see? I love you Ren!" His heart leapt. The confession had spilled from her lips in her bewilderment. She was shaking from the tension and tears were beginning to spill from her eyes yet again. Stunned he thought about asking her to repeat i yet she continued.

"I can't take the risk of loving someone again! I can't go through that pain again!" She banged her hand against her chest, motioning to her heart while sobs were wrenched from her body.

"My heart won't survive any more pain!" Shrieking at him, her fists were clenched and her eyes screwed shut. "I have to leave before you leave me!"

She ran for the door and straight into his outstretched arms. Instinctively, he held her close and although she struggled through her tears to break away, he kept her there and pressed her to him until her cries subsided. Exhausted, she leant against his chest.

"Kyoko."

"Let me go." She said pitifully.

"Kyoko, look at me." He tipped her head up and she focused her bloodshot eyes on his face. "Kyoko." He said gently, catching a teardrop on her cheek with his thumb. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time and I'm not going to stop loving you. Ever. So for the last time, please don't leave me. You are my world and for you to disappear you would take my life with you."

"You could leave. You might leave."

"Kyoko you alone have my heart. I don't think I have the power to take it back. It would break me to be without you. Please try to understand. I can't take this feeling anymore"

Oh god, why did he have to be so handsome? He made this so difficult to do. No, she'd sworn to herself no more love. She wasn't ready. Her new life was just beginning. She didn't think she could start from scratch again. If she got with him, when he left her, he, the infinitely the more famous one, would suffer the least. She would have to work with the shadow of his touch, darkening her soul and career. No it couldn't happen. Just be strong now. Save yourself the pain in the future. Leave.

The silence burned in his ears. 'Please, Kyoko' he thought 'Just give me an answer.' He needed her answer so he would know what to do with the flames in his heart. Say no and she would extinguish the building bonfire but say yes and she would get scorched by the long suppressed fire.

For god's sake say something...

Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said; the feelings were conveyed anyway. Words were complicated, ambiguous, misleading. The simple movement of bodies sufficed. Feet, placed one in front of the other - walking away.

The door closed.

* * *

**Authors Note:** **I know it's short again but I still took forever. I'm sooorrryyy! But hopefully this will satisfy anyone who is still following this story. There will be more chapters cause I swear to god this story writes itself and it really doesn't want to end! I'm just like "Really? Another cliff-hanger!" Eugh. The good news is I've got lots of stories in the pipeline just waiting for me to finish them. I'll make a list on my profile of the ones with potential. Until next time! Please review with any comments you have and thank you for being so patient!**

_**Me: "Naughty story! You're being selfish. I need to move on. The nice people will get bored!"**_

_**Story: "But please just a bit longer! Let's put Reino and Hikaru in as well!"**_

_**Me: "NOOOOOOO!"**_

**I scare myself sometimes..._  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys this is it. I apologise for the long wait. This chapter was so hard to write (I am rubbish at endings.) I have proof read it but there may be some mistakes cause I was half asleep a lot of the time I was writing. :) Thank you so much for your patience and all your reviews. And thank you for making my debut on this site so enjoyable. Here is the 6****th**** and final chapter of Confession of Mr Brightside. Enjoy!**

* * *

Feet, placed one in front of the other - walking away.

The door closed.

Tap, tap, tap. The pace increased, breaking into a jog then into a run. The cold night air raked through her lungs as she clung to a lamppost, sobbing and wailing. The ache and pain and sadness flowed through her like a tidal wave. The flow of tears dripped off her nose and into her mouth as she raised her face to the sky in a silent scream.

"Darling." The Taisho looked up from his chopping board to face his wife's worried expression. "Something is wrong with Kyoko-chan. Have you noticed?"

He nodded once in agreement. He didn't know much about teenage girls but he could sense that there was something wrong. She would go to work and school and then she would try to help out as much as possible; whether it was cleaning, waitressing or even helping with the accounts. She would search around for a task to do. Finally when every inch of the house had been cleaned, she would retreat to her room but the usual screams and crashes didn't ensue. The only sound he would wake to hear was a faint muttering in the middle of the night.

"She's been looking so tired," His wife continued. "And I haven't seen her smile or laugh or anything. She's become like a machine."

"What can we do?" He cleaned his treasured knife. "It's her problem."

"Darling!"

"She has to get out of this on her own. It's something that has affected her deeply and no-one but her is going to be able to help."

"She hasn't said why she's like this but I've been thinking. Isn't she back with that boy from before? What if it's him that's made her like this?"

The knife hit the wood a little stronger than before and the top of a carrot rolled towards her feet. "Well, if I find out it was and he ever comes here, he can expect to be shown the door, even if I have to use force." The blade hit the board again, adding emphasis on the word force.

She smiled at her husband's version of care for the girl. She had become like a daughter for them and seeing him acting like a protective father made her happy. With time, she hoped Kyoko would overcome this depression and return to the smiling, bubbly girl she once was.

Harsh artificial light glared through the window and created deep black shadows across the room. The happy sounds of late night laughter and partying filtered in with the cool breeze. Rhythmically, a clock ticked away the seconds in a corner and provided a beat for the kneeling figure's whispered chant.

"I'm alright. It's alright. It's ok. I'll be fine. I'm alright..." The hustle and bustle of the outside world could not permeate the thick blanket of concentrated feeling surrounding her. She was deaf to the laughter, blind to the light. Only the melancholy blue of the stone filled her mind. The mumbling increased in speed and volume until she snapped up straight and thrust the stone into the beam of light. Her golden eyes shone with desperation as she twisted the stone back and forth. Frustrated tears threatened to spill out of already bloodshot, red eyes.

"Please. PLEASE! Corn! Take away the pain!" Her body hurt but not as much as her heart. So as not to worry the Taisho and Okami-san she'd covered up her visible injuries as best she could and they hadn't said anything so she'd assumed she'd succeeded. She just didn't want any questions asked. So she'd shut herself off from the world and kept busy so that there was no time or space in her mind to feel hurt; to miss him.

Straightening up she dusted off her clothing and walked to the mirror. Wiping her eyes, she noted that her black eye had almost disappeared. She wouldn't have to put make up over it anymore and soon the memories of that night would fade away as well. Her fingertips lingered over her lips. No, memories were harder to destroy. She couldn't even forget a kiss that never happened. Shaking her head firmly, she went to go and see if there was anything left in the house that she hadn't cleaned.

The time seemed to drag on. Days and weeks became extended spans of living, living in the desolate world of heart break. Her emotions were sending her mad; Love, lust, pain, hate. She loved him for his kindness. She lusted after his body. Pain ripped at her heart from his loss. She hated him for turning her into this person. She hated that simply his touch had mended what Shou had done. There was no escape. Wherever she went she was surrounded by him. Towering billboards bearing his image shadowed her. His glossy face smiled at her from the front of magazines. She had no work with him but paranoia about seeing him around the office had caused her to spend an unnatural amount of time hidden in the LoveMe room. She was sleep-deprived, not eating properly, fearful and deranged. It was too much. I will never love again. I will never be hurt by men again. I will never give myself to someone again. Vows shattered, world falling apart. No corner to run to and hide. She came crashing down.

"Help me, Ren."

Bzzt. The phone vibrated in his back pocket in a way that painfully reminded him of her. He hadn't seen her in weeks and the longing was a lonely wolf howl building in his chest; dying to cry out for her. He pulled out the phone and glanced at the caller ID.

Lory Takarada.

That was unusual. The president knew he had work and so didn't call him directly, usually Yashiro would take messages. Walking out of the studio, he answered the call.

"Yes."

"Ren? Where are you?"

"Filming. What is it? Why have you called in the middle of the day?"

"It's Kyoko."

...

Faster. I must go faster.

"Ren! Slow down please!" Yashiro hung on for dear life. The silver sports car was weaving in and out of traffic at high speed. Glancing over at the driver he saw sweat beading over the man's brow as he focused plainly on his goal. He still wasn't sure what was happening. The only reason he wasn't still at the studio was because he had spotted Ren sprinting down the corridor with car keys in hand and an out of breath AD chasing him. Apparently Ren had told the AD he was leaving shouting something about the president calling him.

The car made another wild swerve around a corner, knocking Yashiro back into his seat. "Ren. What's going on? Where are we going?"

"Kyoko. Kyoko's hurt. She's in hospital."

"Oh..." And that was all he could say. He'd known something had happened. He hadn't dared bring up Kyoko again after the first reaction. He did not want to see that look again. But here it was again, chiselled into Ren's face and outlined with a deep frown. Pulling in front of the hospital, Ren was out of the door as soon as the key was out of the ignition. A timid looking hospital employee approached them.

"Excuse me sir. You can't park there." But Ren just stormed past him and on into the building. Yashiro bowed in apology and tried to catch up to the frenzied man striding away. A familiar looking person dressed in head to toe robes was stood in the foyer. Ren advanced towards him; mind blank, heart in his throat. "Where is she?" he choked out.

A heavy sleeved arm gestured down the corridor. "This way please."

Ignorant to the pointing and stares around him he resumed the quick gait that was not fast enough to get him to her side. Flustered, Yashiro turned to the president's aide for answers. "How is she? What's happened?" but the dark skinned man remained impassive and glided across the floor more rapidly to catch up with the tall actor.

"This room," he said opening a simple white door. Glancing at the plastic card in the door, his heart chilled to see the name printed there. Mogami Kyoko.

Flying over to the only bed in the room, Ren fell to a kneeling position as his eyes took in the tiny figure in the bed. Perfect. There was not a flaw on her tiny face. Puzzled, he scanned the rest of her body. As far as he could tell through the covers there was nothing abnormal at all. Relief flooded his body, washing away the impatience and tension that had been building in his muscles. He took her delicate hand and held it to his lips.

"Thank god."

A chuckle came from the corner of the room. It truly touched Lory's heart to see this proud and successful actor reduced to a love struck wreck. And all because of this girl. This little broken girl. Certainly there was no pairing he'd ever seen that held a candle to these two. He approached Yashiro who was still in the doorway taking in the scene. The manager snapped out of it at the sight of the president, dressed today as an English gentleman. "President? What's going on?" He glanced over at the bed "Why is Kyoko-chan here?"

"Her landlords found her collapsed in their kitchen. The doctors suspect it may be extreme fatigue and undernourishment." Ren lifted his head at this. Her face did look paler than usual and a look at her other hand revealed she was hooked up to an IV drip. He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek as if to try and brush her usual blush back into place.

"You should have seen her when she first came in." The president's hand patted his shoulder. "She was white as a ghost. She's improved greatly with the drip."

Ren muttered something inaudible. "Hmm? What was that?"

"...my fault. It's all my fault."

"What?" Yashiro said, taken aback. "This isn't anyone's fault Ren. How can you say that?"

The President was suddenly at eye level with him, fixing him with a stern look. "What did you do?"

Deep, emotion filled eyes momentarily met his and then flicked away to look at the floor again while his hands still encased her smaller hand.

"Ren."

He turned his head to look at her peaceful face."I took advantage of her at her weakest moment. I was supposed to be her friend, her support and I betrayed that trust and forced myself and my feelings upon her."

"Ren!" Yashiro's voice from the door expressed his shock and outrage.

"I know." He bowed his head as the re-lived guilt threatened to crush him.

Lory had shown no reaction Ren's confession if only a little rise of the eyebrows at the young man's forwardness. Although, something about the statement was bothering him.

"What do you mean 'Her weakest moment'?" Ren lifted his head again and looked at his boss like a deer in the headlights. How could he answer that question? Should he answer that?

"I..I can't say."

This vague response did not impress the head of LME. "Why? What is it?"

"It's not my story to tell. I've already put her in hospital, I can't betray her anymore. I'm sorry boss but .."

He turned round abruptly, the unspoken words leaving his mind. The icy fingers he had been clasping up until now had stirred and he felt them give his hand a weak squeeze. Looking up at her face, he saw her beautiful amber eyes flutter open and focus on him. The moment their eyes met, her pale lips formed a weak smile that filled his darkened soul with warmth.

"Ren." Her voice was quiet but it pierced his heart. She sounded so happy that for a moment he forgot how to speak.

"Yes." He said softly, "I'm here." Running his thumb along the back of her hand he felt her sigh. She reached up her other arm to touch him but noticed the drip. Panic filled her features as she struggled in distress with the tube connected to her. "No,no,no. Shhhh" Acting quickly, Ren grasped her arm to stop her from doing any injury to herself.

"Shhh" he cooed to her stroking her hair with his free hand. "You're in the hospital. You collapsed at home. They've put you on a drip to make you better." He caught a tear coming down her face. "There, it's not so bad. Even the president's here to see you," he said turning only to find they were alone in the room. The others had left to give them some space though the president was trying to listen intently through the door all the same.

A hand on his chest brought his attention back. Tears were streaming down her face as she patted and stroked his chest. "It's really you. I'm not dreaming again am I?"

The pain on her face wrenched his heart from him. She'd suffered so much because of him. "Yes. Yes Kyoko, love. It's me. I'm not going anywhere." Her hand rose to cradle his face and he brought his own hand up to hold it there.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too." The feelings he'd been bottling up washed over him and he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so afraid." Afraid of what he would have found when he got here but no matter what he would have stayed by her side. That he knew.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't believe it. Why was she apologising?!

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be saying sorry after all I've done."

"I've hurt you. Made you feel sad and afraid. I never meant to do that."

"No, this is my fault. I said and did things that I shouldn't have done. You needed me as a friend and I took advantage of that. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened."

She said nothing, she couldn't find the words. A shiver trembled through her small frame. "Are you alright?" This conversation could wait for later. Right now she needed healing and this time he wouldn't screw it up.

"Yes. I'm just a little cold." Right then. Helpful healing started now. He got up from his stiff and aching knees and looked around the room for something to improve her situation. He couldn't find any form of thermostat and there were no spare blankets that he could see. Getting one would mean finding a nurse and he couldn't bear to leave her all alone, even for a minute. She shivered again. There was only one other thing he could think of. Slipping his shoes off, he walked back over to the bed.

"Do you think you could move by yourself of do you need some help?"

"Move? Where?"

"Umm, just onto the other side of the bed."

"I think I can." She said looking at him with confusion. Gently, she shuffled along the sheets and to her surprise Ren sat on the side of the bed she'd just evicted.

Careful not to hit her or crush her, he leant back next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, cautiously hugging her to him. Understanding filled her mind and he felt her relax into his embrace.

"Better?"

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded but her body gave another shake that said otherwise. It still wasn't enough. Alright ,there was nothing for it. Getting up again he reached for the edge of the covers but then a thought crossed his mind.

"What are you wearing?"

Lifting up the sheet to check she answered him. "A hospital gown."

"Any underwear?"

"Yes!" she said taken aback by this interest in her personal items.

"Just checking." And with that he slipped under the bedclothes and assumed his previous position, pulling her towards his chest once more. This time she felt the full heat of his body and in spite of her embarrassment, she snuggled up to his warmth letting it spread through her. Breathing in his scent she placed a hand on his chest. Somehow this just felt all so right, so comforting.

He was rubbing her arm in an attempt to get her warm again as he had to admit she felt icy cold. Looking down he saw she had her eyes closed, her head resting on his shoulder. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Thank you. I'm really am better now."

He moved his leg so that her feet would receive heat as well. Now that she was happy he just had to focus on not doing anything to ruin that happiness.

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? You've tensed up. Am I hurting you?" She tried to move away but his arm fixed her in place.

A small blush burned coloured his face. "I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't do anything to you again," he said shyly.

"Oh." He was worried about _that._ She thought about but honestly the idea of him touching her that way didn't bother her in the slightest. Still if it was troubling him. "Don't worry," she said kindly, "I trust you."

Looking up at him, she noticed a frown was creasing his flawless face. "Trust eh?" Unfathomable chocolate eyes gazed down at her. "Have you ever considered that I might break your trust?"

Unable to face his intense stare burning into her, she went back to following her hand's movements across the patterns in his shirt.

"Yes." His arm stiffened around her shoulders. "I have thought about it." She had doubted him; classed him in the same league as Sho. Many nights she had spent trying to convince herself that he was no good. That he would run and leave her in a dark place which she knew would never escape from a second time.

"But I couldn't believe it. I knew deep down that you would never hurt someone intentionally. So I knew that if you did ever betray my trust, I would forgive you 'cause you never meant to upset me or harm me."

Her faith in him was amazing. This girl truly thought that he was a good person. It was calming. She may not know everything about him yet but just this small ounce of belief was enough. Enough to give him hope for the future. He placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Thank you." Waiting for the embarrassment fuelled panic that was sure to follow the same as last time he was astonished to feel her weak arms hug him tighter as she nuzzled up to his neck.

"You are welcome." She was seriously okay with this? Did this mean she accepted him? She had said she loved him. After hearing those words come from her, the past weeks had been agony. He'd wanted to see her. Convince her he could care for her. But at the same time he knew she needed space and that she would only come to hate him if he pestered and pushed her into wanting him. Nights alone with his thoughts had sent him into a self destructive spiral; her closing words haunting him. Could he promise to never hurt her, ever? Was he really good enough for a girl like her?

But now here she was - eyes closed, curled up next to him like he'd always wanted. He wrapped his arms around her body returning the affection. Relaxing his body, he let himself fall into tranquillity, lulled by the feel of her heart beating.

Sure that he was comfortable, she began to play with his shirt collar. Tracing her finger around the buttons, she still couldn't quite bring herself to look at him but she didn't want to lose contact with him. This was love. It was certain. So why wasn't she filled with dread? His strong arms wrapped protectively around her made her feel anything but scared. She wanted more - to touch him more, to see him smile at her more, to hear his voice more. Hear him tell her he loved her forever more. He was the one. Her shining prince. Her soul mate.

She sat up. Doing the same, he fixed her with eyes of concern.

"What is it? Do you not feel well?" He really did care for her. If there was ever a time to do this, it was now.

"I have something to say." She could feel her face burning with a fiery blush to match her hair. "Something you must know."

She didn't even want to know what he was thinking right now and to his credit he said nothing, just continued to gaze at her. With great effort, she forced herself to look at him.

"I know I'm under a curse, a curse that bars me from feeling what others do. A curse that led me to LME and the Love Me section – and to you."

She gave him a shy smile which he returned, making her heart flutter like a bird.

"I never thought I'd be free. But the locks on my heart have been slowly coming undone though I didn't realise it. And so I made a terrible mistake and returned to the person who caused my problem and ignored the person my heart truly desired."

The way he looked at her as she spoke filled with such sorrow, she wanted to cry but she forced herself to continue.

"Yet I have been very fortunate you see. Fate has given me a second chance to be with that someone" Taking a deep breath she faced him. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is, I love you Ren."

He was smiling brighter than she'd ever seen. Any darkness that possibly remained in her soul was blown away as well as her ability to think. A large comforting hand came up and caressed her cheek. "I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her, trying to convey all he felt through his lips on hers. Giving herself over to his touch he pulled her close, wanting to feel more of her, taste more of her, burn this moment into his mind forever. They separated but she flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her tiny body close to him, never wanting to let go now that he had finally had her.

"I'm so happy," she gasped. "I don't know what I would have done if you'd rejected me."

"How could I do that when you're all I've ever wanted?"

Pulling back from his shoulder, she inspected his eyes for any hint of deception. "Really?"

He chuckled and used her closeness to him to steal another kiss.

"Yes. You, Mogami Kyoko, are the girl of my dreams. And I will love you forever."

His words were so breath taking that they brought tears to her eyes. "No one has ever said that to me before." she managed.

"Well, I'll say it to you everyday if you want. I'll never let you forget what you mean to me. I'll never let you feel alone or afraid. I swear I will do my upmost to make you happy. Your smile is all I need, so smile for me, Kyoko." He said lifting her chin up. Her golden eyes sparkled with emotion and in them he saw their future and in that moment it seemed as beautiful as her.

She beamed up at him he couldn't help but grin back at her. He knew now that whatever hardships he would face in the rest of his life would be lessened with her at his side. Now he had her, he would forever be Mr Brightside.

_But it's just the price I pay,_

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Open up my eager eyes,_

_Cause I'm Mr Brightside._

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review as I would love to know what you thought. Until next time. – AsterixCat xxx**

**Sneak Ending 1**

**President: *crying* I can't believe it. They're finally together.**

**Yashiro: I know. It's just so.. so..**

***Fangirl Hug***

**Sneak Ending 2**

**President: Wait what about Mogami's story from earlier? I'll just go ask quickly.**

**Yashiro: No wait sir! Just let them have their moment... (You owe me one Ren!)**

**XD**


End file.
